fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 45
right Hoofdstuk 45 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Orabelle opende haar ogen terwijl ze voor de spiegel stond. Haar spiegelbeeld stak maar net af tegen het duister van haar kamer. Ze durfde zich niet te bekijken in het licht. Ze wreef even in haar ogen. Een paarse wimper bleef aan haar vinger kleven en met een veeg van haar nagel schoot ze hem weg. Zwijgzaam knoopte ze haar witte hemd dicht. Daarna propte ze het in haar nauwsluitende zwarte rokje, waarna ze haar laarzen aantrok, toesnoerde en haar kamer uit liep. Cyramelia sliep nog, diep verzonken onder haar dekens. Orabelle slaakte een stille zucht die alleen maar te zien was aan de beweging van haar schouders en terwijl ze de ietwat kille gang door liep dacht ze aan haar winkel. Ze zorgde dat Bo het betalen van de rente deed met het geld uit Orabelle's kluis, maar wist niet zeker of ze de verantwoordelijkheid over de naaiwinkel wel zo lang kon behouden. Ze hoopte maar dat ze gauw eens naar huis kon, om er een poosje te blijven alvorens ze weer vertrok en verder deed aan de missies van Adriel en het helpen zoeken naar een plekje in de wereld voor Cyramelia. Ze wou ook zeker niet voor eeuwig in Huize Smaragd verblijven, al leek het erop dat zowel Cheryl als Mica dat helemaal niet erg zouden vinden. Orabelle bereikte de eetzaal, maar ze had helemaal geen honger en dus liep ze maar door naar de tuin. Waar was iedereen nou? Ze had nog niemand gezien. Niet dat dat niet vaker gebeurde in dit gigantische huis, maar toch, meestal trof ze Adamaris en Mica wel ergens rondhangend aan, zittend op een vensterbank of slapend in het gras. Ook Cyramelia zag ze de laatste tijd minder en minder. Het Engelenmeisje leek het grootste deel van haar tijd al slapend door te brengen, ongeacht waar ze zich bevond. Zelfs Adriel, Kico en Darren en Gabe waren nergens te bekennen sinds enkele weken. Orabelle ging buiten zitten, zwijgend terwijl ze naar het grauwe, doorzichtige water van het meer staarde. Het zou weer een mooie dag worden. Veel zon, groen gras, het meer zou blauw worden onder de zomerse hemel. De bloemen zouden wiegen in de wind en de dennen en sparren en berken aan de verre oever zouden hun takken doen ruisen. Orabelle legde haar hoofd naar achteren en sloot haar ogen. Toen ze die middag wakker werd, was niemand haar komen wekken. Niet dat ze het raar vond, want er kwam sowieso nauwelijks iemand aan deze kant van het eilandje. Plots hoorde ze knerpende voetstappen in het gras. Cornelius, met een brief in zijn handen, liep langs. Zijn golvende witte haren kwamen in zijn ogen terecht en hij struikelde pardoes, waarna hij met een smak op de grond vloog. De brief gleed uit zijn handen en vloog mee op de bries. Orabelle schoof overeind vanaf de bank en sprong naar de rand van het eiland, bijna een kleine klif, in een poging te brief te vangen. Ze klemde hem net op tijd tussen haar wijs en middelvinger en hervond haar evenwicht weer op de rand. 'Orabelle!' riep Cornelius verbaast uit terwijl hij overeind krabbelde. Ze gaf hem de brief terug. 'Dankjewel!' zei hij glimlachend. Orabelle voelde kriebels in haar buik. 'G-geen probleem!' zei ze een beetje ongemakkelijk. Laatst waren ze samen in de tuin geweest door de afspraak die Adamaris voor ze had geregeld, maar er was niets uit voortgekomen behalve een belachelijk ongemakkelijke stilte. Zwijgend staarde Orabelle naar haar ineengevouwen handen. Ze wist dat Cornelius de manier waarop ze zich bij hem gedroeg nooit raar vond. En dat deed haar pijn. Want ze wist dat hij niet van haar kon houden. Het was niet dat hij het niet zou willen, hij kon het gewoon niet. Haar lokken kietelden tegen haar wang terwijl ze in stilte zijwaards over het meer uitkeek, zwijgend met Cornelius voor zich. Plots zag ze een roeiboot hun richting op varen, naar de dokken op het eiland. Ze kwam in beweging. Eerst langzaam, dan vliegensvlug en lichtvoetig, terwijl ze naar de helling toedraafde en zowat het water in sprong om Naito en zijn broers en zus tegemoet te rennen. Adriel, Kico en Cecilia stonden ook in de boot en zijn vriendin hielp Naito overeind waarna ze het water in spetterden. Orabelle had zelf niet door dat ze tot haar enkels in het blauwige, kristalheldere water stond. 'Is het gelukt?' vroeg ze toen Cecilia en Naito aan kwamen waden.'Hebben jullie ze gevonden?' 'Ja.' zei Cecilia alleen maar. Naito zag er verschrikkelijk uit. Hij was fysiek al in slechte conditie geweest toen ze hem het laatst zag, maar hij was bij de enigen die Kuso, Sutero en Katrina terug konden vinden zonder ze voor te liegen en dus was het de enige optie geweest. Maar nu... nu hadden ze al hun familieleden gevonden. Zou Adriel hen echt andere gevallen engelen, draken en rassen zoals de Ala laten zoeken? Waarom moesten ze met zo velen zijn? En ze wist ook nog steeds niet wat het vinden van hun gezinnen nu betekende. Haar hart sloeg wild tegen haar ribbenkast toen ze zag hoe Kico een vastgebonden jongen met gemak de boot uit tilde en met hem onder haar arm het water in plonsde. Dat moest vast Sutero zijn, de broer van Naito die hem het meest haatte. Wat was er allemaal gebeurt? Naito's verband was losgekomen en hij zat onder de blauwe plekken en zo te zien was hij ook best gedeprimeerd. Was Sutero zo agressief dat ze hem vrijwel moesten kidnappen? Een klein meisje met donker roodbruin haar en een oog zo blauw als eeuwenoud ijs waadde samen met Suproso - haar tweelingbroer - door het ondiepe water langs Orabelle. In het voorbijgaan staarde ze haar lang en analyserend aan, maar Orabelle wist niet wat er in haar hoofd omging. Controleerde ze of de mensen in Huize Smaragd wel te vertrouwen waren? Voor het eerst was Orabelle de persoon die er al was, en niet de persoon die ergens toekwam. Het voelde vreemd aan. Alsof ze niet zo belangrijk was. Cheryl kwam aanrennen uit het kasteel, naar ze toe, door het water spetterend in een razende vaart. Toen Naito ook Adamaris, Rosanna, een heel vermoeide Cyramelia, Cornelius en al hun andere vrienden zag kwam er een gesmoorde snik vantussen zijn lippen. Orabelle wist niet echt wat ze moest doen toen hij neerviel in het water en zijn handen voor zijn gezicht sloeg. Ze had hem nog nooit echt zien huilen. Misschien omdat het altijd leek alsof zij en de wereld hem niet boeiden, alsof hij zich niet met hen in wou laten. Cecilia ging op haar knieën bij haar zitten en sloeg haar armen om hem heen, waarna ze gauw weer opstond. 'Ik help Kico met het opsluiten van Sutero in een apparte kamer. We willen niet dat hij de anderen gaat aanvallen,' zei ze erg zakelijk. Ze waadde door het ondiepe water naar het eiland en liet Naito achter. Cheryl ging bij hem zitten, zwijgend. Misschien had Naito ook geen woorden nodig. Orabelle balde haar vuisten samen en bood aan om Katrina, Suproso en Kuso naar hun kamers te brengen. Adriel gaf haar instructies naar een gang in de kelder waar ze nog nooit van had gehoord. Het lag dichtbij de keukens en dichtbij de kerkers - die toch niet gebruikt werden. Behalve voor Sutero, blijkbaar. Ze wenkte de drie kinderen en wandelde voor ze uit terug naar het eiland. 'Wie ben jij?' vroeg Katrina. Orabelle kon geen enkele emotie opmaken uit haar stem. Alleen lichte nieuwsgierigheid. 'Orabelle,' zei ze. 'Hoe oud ben je?' '21.' 'Waar kom je vandaan?' 'Textielrijk...' Katrina ratelde nog een poosje door, maar toen ze begon te vragen naar haar lievelingskleur vond Kuso het wel genoeg en sloeg hij haar tegen haar achterhoofd. 'Stop met praten,' zei hij kwaad.'Ik heb sowieso al hoofdpijn.' 'Ik ook. Maar ja, wie ook niet, als je altijd je gezicht moet aanzien,' klonk Suproso's plagende stem. Katrina maakte een boos geluidje en de twee begonnen te worstelen terwijl Orabelle de oever op klauterde en Kuso omhoog hielp. Suproso en Katrina volgden, nog steeds bekvechtend. Ze voelde een steek van diepe pijn in haar borst bij het zien van de broers en zus. Ze had liever een plakker op hun monden gekleefd zodat ze zouden stoppen met praten. En stoppen met lachen. Terwijl ze terugdacht aan de instructies van Adriel opende ze het luik dat naar de houten wenteltrap leed dat hen naar de ondergrondse verdieping zou brengen. De drie kinderen volgden haar zonder gemor en vragen. Ze moesten haar wel echt vertrouwen. Om de een of andere reden was ze boos dat ze niet wantrouwig of achterdochtig deden. Het gaf haar een onveilig gevoel, in hun plaats dan. Ze telde de nummers van de deuren af en vroeg zich ondertussen af of de kamers ramen hadden. Ze nam aan van wel; soms zag ze glas-in-loodraampjes uitsteken uit de aarde van de verhoging waarop Huize Smaragd stond, en hier en daar een paar roestige tralies van de ongebruikte kerkers. 'Wat gaan ze met Sutero doen?' vroeg Kuso een beetje prikkelbaar. 'Ik denk dat ze hem opsluiten tot hij rustig is. Ik bedoel, wat weet ik nou, maar hij leek me het agressieve type.' 'Is hij ook, hij heeft ons huis opgeblazen in een poging Naito te vermoorden,' zei Katrina kalmpjes. Orabelle verstomde terwijl ze de sleutel van Adriel gebruikte om kamer nummer 17 te openen.'Waarom haat hij hem?' vroeg ze dan maar terwijl ze de kinderen de vierpersoonskamer binnenbracht. Er waren inderdaad enkele raampjes met uitzicht op de paar grasveldjes, stukken tuin en vooral het meer rondom Huize Smaragd. 'Omdat Naito ons achterliet en hij voor ons allemaal moest zorgen, maar volgens mij voelde hij zich schuldig over het feit dat hij ons niet bij elkaar kon houden. Vooral nadat ze Betthany weghaalden. Hebben jullie haar gevonden?' vroeg Katrina. 'Ja, maar we hebben haar gelaten. Ze was blij waar ze woonde. Ze had ouders,' vertelde Orabelle zachtaardig. 'Wat moet dat fijn zijn,' klonk Katrina's stem bitter. Orabelle meende een zweem van jaloezie te horen. Maar ze was er niet boos om. Het deed haar alleen maar veel verdriet. 'De meesten van ons zijn wezen,' bekende ze dus maar.'Mijn ouders zijn verdwenen. Adamaris, het meisje met het tweekleurige haar, is weggelopen van huis, Cyramelia en Cornelius waren engelen dus kennen ze hun ouders niet eens en hetzelfde geld voor Adriel, de zus van Cyramelia en de huisbaas, en Kico, Adriels' vriendin. Om maar een paar voorbeelden te geven.' Ze nam een paar dekens uit de kisten aan het voeteneinde van het bed en begon de stapelbedden op te maken terwijl Katrina, Suproso en Kuso in een sofa bij enkele raampjes gingen zitten en luisterden. 'Jullie mogen altijd naar mij komen als jullie een oudere persoon nodig hebben,' zei ze dan een beetje gegeneerd door de starende blikken van de kinderen.'Ik slaap trouwens boven, rechts van de voordeuren, er hangt een naambordje op mijn kamer dus jullie zouden het wel vinden. Ik slaap bij Cyramelia.' 'Praat je altijd zoveel?' vroeg Suproso met een hand onder zijn kin. Orabelle werd een beetje rood en sloeg de hoek van het deken van het eerste bed - dat nu klaar was - om. 'N-nee, dat doe ik gewoon als ik nerveus ben!' zei ze terwijl ze weg keek en het onderste bed begon op te maken. Toen alle bedden af waren wreef ze even over haar armen terwijl ze naar de drie kinderen keek. 'H-het zal bijna theetijd zijn,' zei ze,'Als jullie iets willen kunnen jullie naar boven komen, de eetzaal is recht tegenover de voordeur.' Kuso was de enige die knikte, Katrina en Suproso leken niet echt te geven om de informatie. Terwijl Orabelle de deur opende en de gang in stapte, zei Katrina abrupt; 'Orabelle?' Het was de eerste keer dat een van hen haar naam zei. 'Ja?' Katrina's helblauwe oog staarde haar aan. Alsof het recht haar ziel in keek. Haar verminkte ziel. 'Dankjewel.' Orabelle vouwde haar mondhoeken omhoog, al wist ze dat de glimlach haar ogen niet bereikte en dat Katrina het net zo goed wist. 'Geen probleem.' Ze sloot de deur met een klik. Je zou denken dat een individu na een poosje wel gewend raakt aan racisme. Dat was niet het geval bij Orabelle. Ook al groeide ze er mee op en nam ze het zelfs aan van haar familie, elk woord, elke blik en elke daad zou voor de rest van haar leven in haar ziel gegrift staan en er was niets wat ze er aan kon veranderen. Zoals de keer dat een andere pop naar haar spuugde, Valerie deed alsof ze haar niet kende toen Orabelle bij haar school stond, hoe Grace bijna van school werd weggestuurd om de domste redenen omdat de leraren zich schaamden contact te moeten maken met "de oudere zus". Je moest Orabelle geloven als ze dit zei; ze had nooit om dit alles gevraagd. Eerst wist ze niet eens waarom stoffen poppen precies verkeerd waren. Ik bedoel, je zou denken dat dat niet uitmaakte want poppen zijn poppen en ze behoorden immers tot het zelfde ras. Je zou ook moeten weten dat Levende Poppen al een erg oud ras zijn. Misschien wel een van de oudere op het Schiereilandrijk, voor rassen zoals heksen of drakenzielsverwanten verschenen uit de andere contintenten aan het einde van de wereld. In de oude tijden werden poppen als uitschot behandelt. Mooie poppen gingen in de prostitutie, sterke poppen gingen werken in de mijnen als slaven, arbeiders of ambachtslieden. Bijzondere poppen moesten hun geld op straat verdienen, in dans, kunst of muziek. En gewone poppen? Poppen van stof, papier, lapjes? Deze poppen waren de bedelaars. Daklozen. De bedelaars stalen vaak. Want het waren natuurlijk ook dieven; met alleen bedelen zul je niet genoeg krijgen voor een dag. '' ''Zodra een babypop geboren werd met de neutrale kenmerken, werd die al zodra hij kon wandelen op straat gezet. Want zo'n laaggeplaatste poppen waren natuurlijk een schande voor de familie. '' ''En dat was dus hoe het bleef, eeuwenlang. Want Orabelle was van stof en net zoals andere poppen van vroegere eeuwen werd er op haar neergekeken want zo zat het gewoon ingebakken. Het enige verschil was dat zij al de oudste was en haar enige nut was het zorgen voor haar zusjes. '' Hoofdstuk 44 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 46'' Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken